1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic container, specifically, a plastic battery box for holding a battery in operation such as in a marine environment.
2. Background Information
Containers for holding a battery, or a series of batteries, are well-known in most environments in which larger batteries are used. They are often referred to as battery packs (although a battery pack is generally the combination of the container and the batteries), battery trays or battery boxes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,815 discloses a battery box for housing a battery for a railroad signal in the form of a vented, closed fiberglass container. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,655 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""655 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a battery box for use in marine environments. The watertight battery box of the ""655 patent comprises an upwardly open one-piece molded plastic base and a downwardly, open one-piece molded plastic lid which rests on the upper edges of the base. One edge of the base has a recess therein for receiving the battery cables, and the lid has a downwardly opening channel therein for receiving the cables. In use, water can rise around the battery box of the ""655 patent without entering the battery box because the lid traps air beneath itself, but has little or no buoyancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,131 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""131 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a battery tray which is suggested for use with vehicles in the mining environment. The ""131 patent provides a metal container for a lead-acid battery having a tray for receiving at least one lead-acid battery cell therein. The tray has at least three side walls and a bottom, at least two of the side walls each having at least one cover support member extending upwardly therefrom. A cover is provided comprising a planar lid having a downwardly depending flange along at least a portion of the perimeter thereof, whereby the flange extends downwardly over the cover support members along at least a portion of each of at least two sides of the tray. The ""131 patent also provides for spacing the flange from the side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,129 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""129 patentxe2x80x9d) is described as relating to containers constructed with vents which allow release of pressure from inside the container, and more particularly, to battery boxes which are self-venting. The ""129 patent describes a self-venting container that includes a top section and a bottom section. The top and bottom sections have adjoining side walls. The side walls are formed of a material, such as an organic thermoplastic resin, which exhibits a predetermined elongation percentage and has a configuration which permits a cantilever-type movement of the side walls when the walls are subjected to excessive pressure on their interior surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,761 discloses a battery box specifically for a search light, wherein the battery box includes a rectangular box body to hold a battery, and a rectangular top cover fastened to the box body by fasteners. The ""761 patent explains that the top cover has two long side bottom edges curved outward and attached to the top of two opposite long sides of the box body, and two short side bottom edges curved inward and attached to the top of two opposite short sides of the box body. Two opposite contact metal springs on the inside are respectively connected to the two electrical input terminals of an external search light by a cord, and the contact metal springs are respectively connected to the two opposite terminals of the battery when the top cover is closed causing the search light to be electrically connected to the battery.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,364 and 5,558,949 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""949 patentxe2x80x9d) disclose battery boxes particularly for electric vehicles. The ""949 patent discloses a battery box for housing at least two rows of batteries having a center frame to be disposed vertically between the two rows of batteries for holding the batteries in position. The center frame is a hollow member having a substantially inverted U-shaped cross section. The battery box has an outer box bent from a flat plate into a bottomed box shape, and an inner frame formed from a flat plate and fixed to inner surfaces of front, rear, left, and right walls of the outer box, the center frame being disposed in the inner frame. The battery box further includes thermally insulating members associated with a bottom panel of the outer box, the front, rear, left, and right walls of the inner frame and the center frame.
In addition to the above-patented prior art, various commercial battery boxes have been designed. Many of these boxes are not well designed for the intended purpose, such that the lids do not always engaged the base and must be strapped shut. In a marine environment, the poor design of the commercial boxes also results in the inability of fitting the box in the limited space in many existing boats.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with the prior art discussed above and to provide consumer pleasing features for a battery box specifically designed to accommodate certain batteries. It is another object of the present invention to design a battery box with adequate side lift handles to avoid breakage in this area. A further object is to avoid a loose-fitting lid and provide a lid with space for cables attached to the enclosed battery in the operative position. Further objects of the present invention are to minimize water ingress into the box through exposed vent holes, and to provide a box which can accommodate known sizes of batteries.
The above objects are achieved with the battery box of the present invention. The present invention includes a lower container portion sized to receive the battery classification desired. The present invention additionally includes an accompanying lid, the lid having defined front and back sides. On the front two corners of the lid, extending sections are provided to accommodate cables extending from the enclosed battery. The lid includes two latch tabs located on both of the long sides of the lid at the center thereof. The latch tabs cooperate and extend through latch bars molded onto the center outwardly facing side walls of the container portion. A curved arch is provided across the center of the lid and adapted to receive a strap to allow for securing of the battery box, via brackets, to a boat deck or the like.
There are slotted vents provided on two of the highest lid surfaces to allow for gases to escape into the atmosphere. Two vent covers are provided to minimize the ingress of water. The vent covers snap into the slotted vents, but space is provided through support ribs on the vent cover to allow for the gases to escape.
The container portion preferably has grooves across the bottom in both directions which will provide a strap-down space as well as create pockets below the battery to trap any battery acid which may escape.
Handles are provided on each end wall of the container portion to allow for easy lifting of the battery box and associated battery. Extended ribs are provided below the handles to give additional support for the handles and to transfer the forces in a more distributed fashion to the end wall of the container portion. These ribs will also act as spacers preventing stacked boxes from sticking together in a storage arrangement.
One box according to the present invention will include a partition which can be positioned in various places within the container portion so that the interior of the container portion can be specifically sized to receive a variety of batteries within a given battery classification. A plurality of retaining ribs would be incorporated into the interior side walls of the container portion to provide for the different location of the divider.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention by way of example.